


Last Chance

by Navaros



Series: Lucifer Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, F/M, Feels, I can't really tag this one, Lucifer deals with stuff, poor Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/pseuds/Navaros
Summary: “Lucifer, you have to go. This is your last chance to say goodbye to her.”“But Doctor, I can’t...I just can’t.”





	Last Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladiesoflucifer (AmyYma2770)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/gifts).



> My next Bingo card with the Prompt 'Last chance'
> 
> Thanks for my awesome Antarctic_Echoes for beta reading once more.
> 
> For my LadiesOfLucifer, because you have such a shitty and exhausting time recently. I hope you can enjoy this <3

“Lucifer, you have to go. This is your last chance to say goodbye to her.”   
“But Doctor, I can’t...I just can’t.”   
Linda sighed and took off her glasses to clean them, a habit she had developed whenever she needed time to think about what to say to get through the Devil’s thick skull.   
She had long since retired, but Lucifer still needed her, so of course she wouldn’t let him down. She was the only human therapist who knew about him and he wasn’t ready nor willing to open up to another one.

Over the years the Devil had gotten better when it came to most of his emotions, but other issues were still really difficult for him to understand.   
So they always met in her living room, a cup of tea steaming in front of each of them - his spiked, of course. Some things would never change.   
Linda let out a sigh and put her glasses back on.   
Lucifer was watching her. He hadn’t aged a day, not even a gray hair - something she couldn’t say of herself, her once-blonde hair now more whiteish, but that was okay. It was the price of getting older.   
It sometimes was just weird to see that some important people in her life never changed.   
“You know what I’m going to answer, Lucifer. I think it would help you to say goodbye to her. You love her and doing that will probably help you get used to a life without her in it.”   
  
One thing that had never changed was the abandonment and rejection issues Lucifer had. Whenever he and Chloe had argued in the past, he had been devastated and was afraid of her leaving him.    
Which of course never happened.   
Now there was this big change in his life and Linda had no idea how to help him cope with this, but she knew it would be a lot of work.   
“No! I can’t lose her, I need her here, with me.”    
The Devil fidgeted with his cufflinks. Fashion styles changed, but he still wore his suits like an armor and still looked devilishly good in them.   
Linda took a sip of her tea and Lucifer mimicked her after adding another shot from his trustworthy flask. His alcoholic behaviour was still as present as ever, especially when he was under stress - like right now.   
  
They had known this day would come. They also had known that Lucifer would have a huge problem accepting the change and that he would try to run from everything and just deny it.   
This woman had been in his life for 10 years almost every day, and now that would change.   
His makeshift family had tried early on to prepare him for this. But you couldn’t just turn off eons of trauma and fear.   
“But that is not possible, Lucifer, and you have to accept it, even though it’s hard. And I can understand that, but please, Chloe would want you there.”   
Chloe. His face softened immediately. Something that never changed as well. Lucifer’s love for his wife never faltered, he never took her for granted, and he enjoyed every day by her side.   
“Do it for her, okay?”   
The Devil nodded and was gone in a rustle of feathers and a gust of wind.   
Something Linda had gotten used to over the years, but she would never get tired of it.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
“You came.” She was happy and hugged the Devil, who still got a little stiff whenever he got some affection, but he relaxed instantly and petted her hair.   
“Of course I came, I wouldn’t want to miss this last chance to say goodbye.”   
She looked up. His eyes were wet, and she smiled. Normally the Devil would have run away or maybe would have emptied the bar in LUX. But nope, he was here and she took his hand.   
“It will be okay, Lucifer. I know it’s hard, but you have to say goodbye and I’m happy that you took this last chance. And hey, it’s not forever, you know that.”   
“How can you say that? I might never see her again!”   
Even though the Devil sounded angsty, she had to roll her eyes.

“Lucifer, Trixie is moving out to go to college - she is not leaving earth or vanishing or whatever. You can visit her all the time with your wings. And hey, we will have our home to ourselves all the time now. You are the one complaining that you can’t walk around naked.”   
It was such a huge thing for Chloe. The Devil had grown so close to her daughter that it still melted her heart.

“But what if Beatrice needs something? The urchin is defenseless and lost.”   
Chloe raised her eyebrow.   
“Don’t be ridiculous, you and Maze trained her and if she prays to you, you will be there within the blink of an eye. So come now, let’s go help her pack her last things, my adorable little devil.”   
She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his pout away.

“I’m not adorable...but fine.” He huffed and followed Chloe.   
  
He  _ was  _ adorable, and she would let him know that. Of course it would be weird without her little monkey in the house, but she was sure Trixie would manage quite well and that this was only the first step on her daughter’s way to becoming the first president of Mars.   
  



End file.
